Back pain is a significant clinical problem and the costs to treat it, both surgical and medical, are estimated to be over $2 billion per year. One method for treating a broad range of degenerative spinal disorders is spinal fusion. Implantable medical devices designed to fuse vertebrae of the spine to treat have developed rapidly over the last decade. However, spinal fusion has several disadvantages including reduced range of motion and accelerated degenerative changes adjacent the fused vertebrae.
Alternative devices and treatments have been developed for treating degenerative spinal disorders while preserving motion. These devices and treatments offer the possibility of treating degenerative spinal disorders without the disadvantages of spinal fusion. However, current devices and treatments suffer from disadvantages e.g., complicated implantation procedures; lack of flexibility to conform to diverse patient anatomy; the need to remove tissue and bone for implantation; increased stress on spinal anatomy; insecure anchor systems; poor durability, and poor revision options. Consequently, there is a need for new and improved devices and methods for treating degenerative spinal disorders while preserving motion.